


Angel

by GirlsWithGuns



Series: Laughed Until We Cried [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddies!McKirk, Fluff, Like the Fluffiest Fluff possible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsWithGuns/pseuds/GirlsWithGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard get to meet the newest member of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

The first time they see their beautiful new daughter, Jim and Leonard just blindly reach for each others hands and squeeze. A tiny wrinkled pink bundle squirms in the surrogate's arms. Leonard looks over at his husband and nudges him forward a little. "Go on, Jim. Go say hello." He murmurs, a soft smile playing on his lips. _It's only fair, this is first baby of his own._ He thinks as Jim takes a tentative step forward and take the baby in his arms. "She's so tiny." Jim whispers, staring down at her. "We didn't even think of names, I just realized. What should we call her?" He looks up at Leonard, eyes shining with happy tears and joy. Leonard steps closer and caresses their daughters tiny hand. "Angel. Angel Winona, after your mother." He suggests. Jim looks back at down at the baby. "Angel. Yeah, I like that." He kisses her forehead, then leans over and kisses his husband. "It's perfect. She's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so damn short, but these are supposed to just be snapshots of their lives. They may get longer as I go who knows. Comments and (polite)criticisms are welcomed and encouraged. :)


End file.
